Vendredi 13
by xarinam
Summary: Yumichika n'a vraiment vraiment pas de chance. Pourquoi? Il a l'impression que tout est contre lui et finit même par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Est-ce qu'Ikkaku arrivera a le faire sortir? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Yumichika? Ikka/Yumi


Yumichika n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Il avait décidé de rester enfermer dans la salle de bain et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à leur prochain entrainement... Il pensait au début que sa serait un plan parfait, c'était vendredi et il y avait de forte chance... Non c'était obligé que son meilleur ami et compagnon de chambre était sortit pour boire avec Kira, Renji et d'autres... Donc il allait revenir très très tards et surtout complètement bouré donc il s'écroulera sur son futon et s'endormira imédiatement. Donc il s'assit contre la porte de la salle de bain et repensa à cette journée d'horreur...

Tout d'abord, ce laid d'Ichigo et Renji étaient venu s'entrainer avec eux... D'ailleurs il avait beau chercher il ne se souvient pas pourquoi ils étaient là... Enfin bon ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils se posaient des questions sur l'un des officier de la 11division. Ce dernier était calme, serviable, faible alors que soit disant Ichigo, la 11division est une division de brute, d'idiot! Mais il se prenait pour qui? Ce n'est qu'un shinigami remplaçant! Et le pire osez m'inclure dans le groupe qu'il venait de dénigré! Mais bon il avait quand même décidé de répondre à leurs questions, et pourquoi? Pour rien! Il n'en pouvait plus! Lui était magnifique, beau, merveilleux, magnifique, splendide, fort et personne ne le remarquait! Alors que certains sont faibles, sont laids mais eux ont les remarque! La vie est vraiment injuste! Mais bon qu'est-ce qu'il espérait? Il était dans une division où seul le combat était important, la beauté ne valait rien et il était sûr que si il ne se plaignait pas envers ceux de sa division, il était sûr que personne ne prendrait de douche...

Mais sa ce n'était que le début de sa journée! Il avait décidé d'aller s'entrainer un peu et bien sûr, il retombe sur Ichigo et Renji mais il s'était caché pour les entendre parler. Ils discutaient avec deux autres de la 11 division. Il pensait qu'ils parlaient de hollow, ou même encore d'entrainement mais ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils parlaient de lui! Comment ces laids osaient ils!

Ichigo : Au fait Yumichika nous a un peu parler du passé d'Ikkaku mais de lui non.

? : C'est vrai ils parlent vraiment peu de leur passé. Enfin on pense qu'ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps vu qu'ils sont arrivé en même temps. Au début ils étaient dans des classes différentes mais ils ne sont même pas allé dans les divisions qui leur étaient assignés. Enfin c'est le cas de Yumichika, je crois qu'Ikkaku a toujours été pour cette division.

Renji : Ah bon? Il ne devait pas aller dans la 11em? Mais dans laquel alors?

? : Aucune idée on n'a jamais réussi à le savoir. Les premiers jours ont a essayé de le faire trop boire pour qu'il nous l'avoue mais rien... Il touchait à peine à l'alcool...

Renji : C'est vrai que je l'ai jamais vu boire même quand il nous accompagnait.

Ichigo : Je comprends pas pourquoi il est venu dans cette division... Il est vraiment différent de vous autres.

? : Oh sa oui et encore tu ne l'a jamais connu quand il était à l'académie. Le premier jour qu'ils sont arrivés tous les hommes lui couraient après.

Ichigo : Pourquoi?

Renji : J'ai entendu dire qu'il ressemblait un peu à une fille.

? : Un peu? C'est plus qu'un peu! Ses cheveux étaient longs bien plus que ceux du capitaine Byakuya. Et puis il avait déjà ses attitudes féminines.

Le brun se retenait de prendre une crise de colère et de les attaquer avec Ruri'iro Kujaku. Il savait que c'était la vérité, qu'il avait des habitudes étranges pour le reste de sa division mais ce n'était pas des hatitudes de filles! C'était simplement des habitudes qui mettait sa beauté encore plus en avant! Il s'imagina déjà demander à Ikkaku d'augmenter leurs entrainements, sa leur apprendra! Yumichika Ayasegawa n'est pas une femme! Il est beau, suplime, merveilleux mais pas une femme!

Il s'approcha d'eux et se défoula sur eux, habituellement il n'aimait pas se déchainer, il trouvait que ce n'était pas très beau mais là c'était leur attitude qui était laide et il était temps pour eux d'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte d'énerver le 5siège de la 11 division!

Après les avoir bien battu, et avoir pris une bonne douche il retourna dans le bureau de son capitaine pour s'occuper de certains papier... Il soupira, c'était toujours à lui qu'on demandait de le faire car c'était le seul qui écrivait assez lisible mais aussi soit disant leur capitaine : "c'était le seul qui n'avait rien à faire"... Lui qui met presque trois heures pour mettre ses clochettes, il devrait savoir que se faire beau ce n'est pas rien! Mais bon c'était surtout pour tenir compagnie à la vice-capitaine qu'il faisait sa.

Il rentra dans la salle pour trouver Yachiru qui faisait de la luge sur les dossiers qu'il devait ranger... Il soupira et donna des bonbons qu'ils venaient d'acheter pour qu'elle veuille bien arrêter de faire de la luge. Lui qui espérait qu'il pourait allé se manger un truc avec Ikkaku rapidement il pouvait rêver... A tous les coups il aurait fini quand Ikkaku serait déjà à sa cinquième bouteille...

Sa faisait qu'une heure qu'il avait commencé et il avait presque rien rangé surtout que sa vice-capitaine n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions.

Yachiru : Pourquoi Ikkaku t'aide pas?

Yumichika : Car sa l'intéresses pas ce genre de chose...

Yachiru : Toi sa t'intéresses? Moi je trouve sa ennuyant.

Yumichika : Non moi non plus j'aimes pas trop, j'admet que c'est ennuyant.

Yachiru : Alors pourquoi tu le fais?

Yumichika : Car il faut quelqu'un dans notre division pour le faire, et personne le veut donc le capitaine m'a désigné.

Yachiru : Mais pourquoi Ikkaku t'aides pas?

Yumichika : Je vous ai déjà expliqué.

Yachiru : Non t'as juste dit qu'il aimait pas sa. Mais Quand on est ami avec quelqu'un on fait des choses qu'on aime pas, non? C'est ce que Ken-chan m'a expliqué... Enfin je crois qu'il avait voulu dire sa. Il n'est pas très fort pour ce genre d'expliquation.

Le brun rigola c'est vrai qu'il imaginait mal son capitaine expliquer des choses comme l'amitié et l'amour.

Yumichika : Sa ne lui vient pas à l'esprit surement et il préfère se battre ou boire.

Yachiru : Il est méchant... Ken-chan fait toujours ce que je veux même si sa ne lui plait pas... Tu devrais le gronder ou le punir.

Yumichika : Il est trop vieux pour qu'il soit punit.

Yachiru : Pourquoi quand je dis à Ken-chan que je suis trop vieux pour sa il me dit qu'il y a pas d'âge pour.

Yumichika : C'est parce qu'Ikkaku est beaucoup beaucoup plus vieux que toi.

Yachiru : Et toi t'es aussi vieux que lui?

Yumichika : Quoi? Non! Je ne suis pas vieux! C'est tout le contraire de la beauté!

La petite fille rigola à cause de sa réaction mais continua a lui poser des questions et celle qui énerva encore plus le brun c'était celle là :

Yachiru : Beau gosse, pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux?

Yumichika : Parce que c'est plus beau comme sa.

Yachiru : C'est dommage, j'aurais préféré que tu les gardes longs comme sa j'aurais pu te faire de droles de coiffures. Et puis comme sa les autres arrêteraient de dire que je suis la seule fille de la 11em division.

A ces paroles, le brun ne la regarda pas et se répétait mentalement : "ne la tue pas, ne la tue pas, ne la tue pas...". Mais par chance cinq heures suffirent pour tout ranger. Et au moment où il allait sortir, son capitaine rentra en même temps et vu qu'il était assez brutale, Yumichika se retrouva étalé au sol juste en dessous de l'endroit où se trouvait la vice capitaine.

Kenpachi : Ayasegawa, je vous ai pas demander de tout ranger et non de dormir?

La petite n'arrêtait pas de rire et sauta pour monter sur l'épaule de son Ken-chan. Mais une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'est que les bonbons qu'elle n'avait pas finit tombèrent sur la tête de Yumichika et restèrent collé.

Yachiru : Ah ah Ken-chan t'es trop drole c'est toi qui l'a fait tomber.

Yumichika : AHHHH!

Kenpachi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es encore là?

Yachiru : Ah ah beau gosse on dirait que t'as des étoiles dans les cheveux.

Et le capitaine et la vice-capitaine sortirent comme si de rien n'était. L'autre se retint de hurler surtout en entendant son zanpakuto se moquer de lui! S'en était trop là! Il se dépécha de rentrer dans leur quartier le plus rapidement possible et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé les cheveux une nouvelle fois, il se changea et regarda si son ami était déjà partit... Malheureusement c'était le cas, il soupira...Ca faisait de nombreuses années que lui et qu'Ikkaku était en couple mais bon... Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus important pour lui... C'est vrai à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir une soirée tranquil, il sortait boire et leur soirée qui pourait être romantique consistait à s'assurer que l'autre ne vomissait pas, ne s'étouffait pas... Il avait connu mieux...

Quand il était enfin prêt il se dirigea dans le restaurant où il rejoignait souvent Ikkaku mais il n'était pas là... Sa journée était de pire en pire... Il s'assit quand même à une table et mangea... Sa soirée allait être calme... Au moins sa ne pouvait pas être pire... Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit derrière lui la vice-capitaine Rangiku et Isane... Elles étaient soul et elles ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de critiquer sa division! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme sa. Elles avaient dit que sa division était sale et étouffant! Donc il se leva et s'assit à leur table.

Yumichika : Tellement vrai. Ikkaku et son genre sont si étouffant.

Isane se calma imédiatement en le voyant mais Rangiku était trop bouré pour se taire.

Matsumoto : Je suis sûre qu'à l'intérieur vous êtes aussi étouffant que le reste!

Yumichika : Tu ne devines pas, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas exactement cet écart de beauté?

Mais la seule réponse de Rangiku fut des éclats de rire.

Yumichika : Je vois que tu es trop soule pour discuter, je trouve sa laid...

Et il partit sans attendre de réponse et il retourna dans leur quartier où il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Voilà tout ce qui c'était passé en une seule journée... Faites que cette journée se finisse vite... Mais quelque chose le dérengea dans ce moment de calme. Une voix pour être plus précis.

Ikkaku : Yumichika tu es là?

Yumichika : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ikkaku : Ben Renji avait encore mal à cause de son entrainement, Hisagi devait s'occuper de Mastumoto qui était complètement bourée, et Kira s'est proposé de l'aider à s'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi t'es enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Yumichika : Je suis sûr qu'il m'arrivera rien.

Ikkaku : Qu'est-ce qui pourait t'arriver?

Yumichika : Avec ma journée je préfère prendre des précautions...

Ikkaku : Allez ouvre.

Yumichika : Non.

Ikkaku : Bien écarte toi de la porte.

Il eu à peine le temps de se déplacer que son ami avait défoncé la porte.

Yumichika : Mais sa va pas? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

L'autre le regarda dans tous les sens et le brun s'inquiéta imédiatement en pensant qu'il avait encore une saleté dans les cheveux ou sur le visage. Donc il se leva d'un bond pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Yumichika : Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Mais son ami soupira et le prit dans ses bras par derrière.

Ikkaku : Baka, j'ai cru que tu étais blessé.

Le brun aurait été normalement touché par la tendresse de son ami, mais il était trop triste après cette journée. Et les paroles de Rangiku résonnèrent dans son esprit, il se retourna attrapa Ikkaku par les épaules et s'écria limite en larmes.

Yumichika : Ikkaku, est-ce que je suis sale? Est-ce que je suis étouffant?

Ikkaku : Quoi pourquoi tu me demandes sa?

Yumichika : C'est Rangiku! Elle pense que je suis comme les autres de notre division!

Son amant le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur son front.

Ikkaku : Elle ne raconte jamais quelque chose de sencé quand elle est soule et à mon avis elle l'est tous les soirs. Et puis, elle n'a pas réussi a se trouver quelqu'un qui la trouve assez belle, ou encore assez gentille pour être son amant alors que toi oui. Ensuite tu n'es pas sale tu es magnifique je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi propre, moi je me suis à peine entrainer je suis déjà sale est transpirant.

Le brun rit si il savait le nombre de fois passé sous la douche mais il était heureux, c'était rare que son amant dise des choses aussi gentille, il savait que c'était dur pour lui, il était du genre à être brusque et ne pas dire ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'avec un amant si narcissique, Ikkaku était obligé de faire un effort.

Ikkaku : Bon sinon qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Yumichika soupira et lui raconta tout et le chauve était légèrement en colère que les autres de sa division c'était moqué de son amant, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à une fille mais sa l'avait jamais géné mais bon il allait se venger avec un entreinement, mais à la fin il ne put retenir ses rires à cause de sa vice-capitaine qui était un véritable danger pour la beauté de son ami. Mais pour lui montrer que la journée n'était pas aussi mauvaise que cela, il l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain Yumichika se leva et commença a se préparer et en même temps il regarda la date et commença a se demander si la malchance existait vraiment. Pourquoi se disait-il sa? Aujourd'hui c'était un samedi 14 ce qui veut dire que la veille c'était un vendredi 13... Il ne sortirait plus jamais de la salle de bain un vendredi 13.


End file.
